Metallic nanoparticles, having a diameter of about 1-100 nanometers (nm), are important materials for applications that include semiconductor technology, magnetic storage, electronics fabrication, and catalysis. Metallic nanoparticles have been produced by gas evaporation; by evaporation in a flowing gas stream; by mechanical attrition; by sputtering; by electron beam evaporation; by chemical reduction, by thermal evaporation; by electron beam induced atomization of binary metal azides; by expansion of metal vapor in a supersonic free jet; by inverse micelle techniques; by laser ablation; by laser-induced breakdown of organometallic compounds; by pyrolysis of organometallic compounds; by microwave plasma decomposition of organometallic compounds, and by other methods.
It is known that metallic nanoparticles possess unique optical properties. In particular, metallic nanoparticles display a pronounced optical resonance. This so-called plasmon resonance is due to the collective coupling of the conduction electrons in the metal sphere to the incident electromagnetic field. This resonance can be dominated by absorption or scattering depending on the radius of the nanoparticle with respect to the wavelength of the incident electromagnetic radiation. Associated with this plasmon resonance is a strong local field enhancement in the interior of the metal nanoparticle. A variety of potentially useful devices can be fabricated to take advantage of these specific optical properties. For example, optical filters or chemical sensors based on surface enhanced Raman scattering (SERS) have been fabricated.